


The Truth

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Magic, Multi, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Thor and Hela learn the truth





	The Truth

 

The room was gorgeous, majestic and filled to the brim with everything anyone could possibly ever desire to entertain themselves. Thor ignored it all and moved towards the window, looking out at the world spread out below. Hela just took a seat on the bed.

“The attack...what are your thoughts, Sister?” Thor asked calmly.

The sky outside gave him away.

“Too convenient for my liking and too easy to be a real attack.” she replied evenly.

“Even if they didn’t know what we were capable of, if they wanted a true fight, they would have sent more than one of those creatures.” Thor stated.

Hela nodded along.

“I would dare say it was just a distraction, but for what?” Hela asked.

Thor frowned and turned to her. He started to pace a bit and closed his eyes.

“I have spent many years with Loki. His schemes were always the same: he distracted you with one problem while causing chaos elsewhere. I have a feeling whoever sent this creature is following the same pattern.” Thor explained.

“Hmm, a true trickster.” Hela said pleased.

Thor paused and looked around the room. He thought of something Man of Iron said a long time ago. He headed for the door.

“Follow me.” he said as they left the room.

At the other end of the hall, they saw armed guards and Thor frowned. Hela stood behind him, watching.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

“Just follow me.” he muttered.

He walked over to the emergency stairs and they flew up to the roof. There, Hela leaned against the wall and watched him.

“What, exactly, are we doing up here?” Hela asked.

“Man of Iron once told Loki and I that more often than not, they will plant...what he call them, bugs? Bugs to listen to people.” Thor stated.

Hela blinked, startled.

“Do you think...they are plotting against us?” she asked.

“I am not sure, but I would rather play it safe than sorry. I’m sure you understand.” he replied.

She nodded, pleased by his clever thinking.

“So now what?” Hela asked after some time.

The sun was sinking below the horizon and Thor sighed. It was getting late and they should get some food. They would surely have a long day tomorrow to make up for today. It was then something caught their eye. They watched as a suit flew over and landed on the rooftop.

“Good evening, Your Highness.” Jarvis stated.

“Good evening. Have you brought us any news?” Hela asked.

“Sir is doing better. He needed some medical attention, but he should be released come morning, or well if he agrees to stay that long. Most likely he will be home within the hour.” Jarvis said.

How a robot could sound so exasperated Thor wasn’t sure, but he had it down. Thor chuckled and Hela just nodded her head.

“A true warrior never stays down for long. But Jarvis, what has brought on this sudden health issue? Man of Iron hasn’t looked well for some time.” Thor asked.

Jarvis was quiet before sighing deeply.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, but you do not have high enough authorization for me to tell you. I would need the code for me to explain.” Jarvis admitted.

“Code?” Hela asked.

“Point Break.” Thor stated.

Jarvis was quiet.

“Authorization code accepted.” Jarvis finally said.

“What was that?” Hela demanded.

“Man of Iron mentioned to me once that I looked like someone from Point Break. I thought it was an odd thing to say, so I kept it in mind.” he replied.

“You take note of a lot of things he says.” she said simply.

“You’ve spoken to him, have you not?” Thor asked.

“Clearly.” She replied.

“Has he ever said something that still sticks out in your mind?” Thor asked.

She paused. Now that he mentioned it. She looked away and he snickered.

“Exactly. Now, tell us, Jarvis. What has happened with the Man of Iron?” Thor demanded.

“Quite honestly, Your Highness, Sir is exhausted. He needs rest, but he refuses to take it. He has been working non-stop since before the Royal Advisor Loki was staying with us.” Jarvis admitted.

“Why? Why is he working so hard?” Thor demanded.

“Sir has this idea something big is coming. I am not sure where the idea has come from, but he seems to be overwhelmed by the idea that if Earth was attacked tomorrow, it would be unable to defend itself.” Jarvis explained.

Hela crossed her arms and frowned. From what she could see, he was completely right. They had barely been able to take down the creature from earlier. If they hadn’t been there, there was a chance the creature would have made it to the building and caused great harm.

“I agree. Midgard obviously is not prepared for any kind of outside invasion.” Hela replied.

Thor rubbed his beard and frowned. When they had first met, he had told the Man of Iron that whatever happened on Midgard was his own problem, but now…?

“Even if we could help, we can’t agree to help if that means causing unbalance among the realms.” Thor said softly.

Hela glanced over at him, a little surprised. He was clearly thinking just beyond their own situation and all the possible outcomes of interfering. She felt a bit of pride well up in her.

“He’ll be a good King after all.” she thought simply.

“I see.” Jarvis stated calmly.

“But, we can lend a hand if it is something outside the Nine Realms. Tell me, Jarvis, has the Man of Iron given you anything about what he fears is coming?. Thor asked.

“Sir said...he had a dream. About a creature called Thanos.” Jarvis said.

“Thanos?” Hela asked, startled.

“I have heard of him before.” Thor said gravely.

“You said he heard this name in a dream?” Hela demanded.

“A nightmare, yes. After the witch’s attack.” Jarvis explained.

“He’s been worrying about it since then? Is that one of the reasons he asked to be relieved from his position?” Thor asked.

“Yes, Sir is worried that if Thanos is coming, then Asgard could be dragged into the war with him if we were not careful.” Jarvis stated.

“If Thanos is coming, then Asgard is already in danger.” Hela replied.

“We must speak to Man of Iron at once. If his visions are true, then we need to be prepared.” Thor demanded.

“Need to speak to me about what?” Tony’s voice called. 

They looked up to see a second suit land on the rooftop. Tony’s face soon appeared when the facemask slid up.

“Man of Iron. I am glad to see you are feeling better.” Thor boomed.

“I was, until I saw my own AI talking about me behind my back.” here, he glared at Jarvis.

“I apologize, Sir, but the protocol you programmed stated that I was to keep his Highness in the loop about all things concerning both Earth and Asgard. Your health seemed to be one of those things.” Jarvis stated, not sounding the least bit sorry.

“Stubborn AI.” Tony muttered as he walked over.

“Man of Iron, I must insist you tell me why you did not warn us about the visions you saw.” Thor said calmly.

“Because I have them under control.” he said with a nod.

“Them? Have? As in you are still having visions?” Hela asked.

Tony, realizing he had said the wrong thing, winced.

“Maybe?” he said softly.

Thunder boomed loudly nearby and Tony winced again. 

“They really aren’t that bad.” he said weakly.

The skies opened and the rain poured down on them. Hela held up a hand, and she was covered, but Tony was soon soaked.

“If I may, Sir just got out of the hospital and for him to get sick would mean going back to the hospital. Perhaps we can speak more inside?” Jarvis stated.

“Excellent idea.” Tony said.

Ten minutes later, Tony had decided it was, in fact, a horrible idea and to remove Jarvis’ AI system before it got him into any more trouble. Thor had taken to staring at the window while Jarvis stood by the door and Hela leaned against the wall. Tony was starting to feel a bit trapped.

“These visions...do they come often?” Thor started.

“More or less. I get at least one every time I close my eyes.” Tony explained.

“Which is why you haven’t been sleeping.” Hela finished.

He gave her a nod.

“Got it in one. These visions….are not the best for someone who already has trouble sleeping.” he admitted as he rubbed his eyes.

“Perhaps Loki could do something about them?” Thor asked turning.

He could still hear the exhaustion in Tony’s voice. This explained Tony’s downward spiral recently.

“I am not sure I want them taken away. With this, I can stop potential threats to my world. I can be ready for whatever comes my way.” Tony admitted.

“But your mental health is taking a toll, Sir. You’re becoming emotionally and mentally unstable. I have been monitoring it closely since the incident and I fear you are just a few short months away from a total mental collapse.” Jarvis stated gravely.

Tony just looked at the floor and frowned.

“But if it helps save lives…” Tony stopped.

“Man of Iron, what you are doing is noble, but what good is it if you won’t be around to save those lives? I know it may sound selfish, but you must think with your heart as well. Do you want to watch these visions come to life because you are not able to help stop them?” Thor demanded.

Tony swallowed hard and looked away, rubbing his face.

“But they have Captain America now.” he replied.

“The Captain is no replacement for the Man of Iron.” Thor stated.

Tony just nodded his head. He closed his eyes and gave a shuddering sigh.

“Do you think Loki can stop them?” he sounded so weak, so fragile.

Thor nodded.

“He will stop them, that I have no doubt. Tomorrow, when these meetings finish, we will return to Asgard together.” Thor commanded.

Hela nodded, but Tony, Tony seemed to just stare at the wall. He could only pray the vision he had while in the hospital would not come true.

 


End file.
